injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
King of Atlantis Aquaman
King of Atlantis Aquaman is a 3-star base, gold Might class hero. He is the first "Raid Master", with special bonuses in Raids. He gains damage from every special use in raids, he can disable enemy supermove with his unique 8-bar supermove, revive himself using power, and deal damage according to enemy health. However, he does not benefit from Justice League passives. His shards and gear can be bought with League Credits. 5 shards or 1 piece of his gear cost 200 credits (costing 45,000 credits to reach 6 star with a full set of gear without discounts). He is, as of his release, the only League Credits hero whose shards and gear cannot be received directly as a raid reward. His shards can also be received from the Atlantean Chest, which costs 350 gems. Abilities Building Tsunami (passive 1) *10%/20%/30%/40%/? damage buff on Special 1 *20%/40%/60%/80%/? damage buff on Special 2 *20%/40%/60%/80%/? damage buff on Special 3 When Aquaman uses a Special Ability, he gains a damage increase buff for the rest of the match. Buffs stacks to a maximum of 600%. Only active in Raid mode. Ocean's Retribution (passive 2) *Supermove disables opponent's Supermove for 40/45/50/55/60 seconds *Supermove drains 0.6/1.2/1.8/2.4/? Power Bars Aquaman's Supermove temprarily disables the opponent's Supermove and also drains Power. Waters of Life (passive 3) *2%/4%/6%/8%/10% Health recovered per Power Bar Upon defeat, Aquaman uses all his remaining Power to Revive himself. Aquaman revives with health based on how much Power is available. If less than 1 bar of Power is available, this effect fails. Max once per Battle. Seven Seas Stab (Special 1) Consumes 3''' bars of power. *Attack stat Damage Aquaman launches a multi-hit trident attack '''Shark Summon (Special 2) Consumes 4''' bars of power. *Attack stat Damage Summons a vicious predator from the deep to attack the opponent. '''Wrath of King Atlan (Special 3) Consumes 8''' bars of power. *10% opponent's current health reduction *Attack stat Damage In addition to standard Special Attack damage, this attack reduces the opponent's health by a percentage (maximum 3 times per battle). Health reduction is not affected by Critical, Lethal, or damage buffs. Health reduction ignores Defense, but can be affected by Blocking or passives. '''From the Deep (Supermove) Consumes 8''' bars of power. *Attack stat Damage *+15%/20%/25%/35% Damage for the duration of the battle An aquatic ally aids in striking down Aquaman's opponent. Strategy Because '''Wrath of King Atlan can deal horrendous amounts of damage to raid bosses at high health in a single hit, it is vital to make sure it is not blocked. While it has a long starting animation, it seems as long as you tap it in the middle of your basic combo, the AI will not block. In rare cases, it may be dodged by jumping, but the 3-use limit does not seem to account for misses so it is not a irrecoverable loss. If multiple players attack the raid boss at the same time, his damage taken would be calculated by his initial health - therefore, coordinate your attacks together to make them far more effective. Waters of Life will revive him even if he is first KO'ed by a power drain Electric Burst from Black Adam that removes all his power. Black Adam will still receive his power, but Aquaman would still be revived with health according to how much power he had prior to the drain. Good with *'Power generators/cost reducers:' All his competencies are heavily reliant on power use, so Doctor Fate, Power Girl or Black Adam would be good teammates for him. Trivia *He is the only version of Aquaman who does not throw his trident as his ranged attack, generating a narrow wave of water instead. Unlike most ranged attacks, it is not destroyed upon hitting the target and would continue onward (it is possible to see it moving far beyond the visible part of the stage upon using Shark Summon because it changes the camera angle). *Story-wise, he is the same person as Justice League Aquaman, both being adaptations of DCEU's Aquaman, from the Aquaman and Justice League films respectively. Category:Aquaman Category:Might class Category:Leagues Category:Heroes Category:Gold Category:Raid Master Category:DCEU character Category:Bleedout character Category:Injustice 2 Mobile